The Banshee and The Wolf
by StellarStark
Summary: What happens when Lydia falls pregnant with Liam's baby? Extreme AU crack ship of Lydia/Liam.
1. Chapter 1

**The Banshee, Wolf, and their baby**

 **Summary: What happens when Lydia becomes pregnant with Liam's baby? Extreme AU.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. All the rights go to the owners and creators of the show.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: So I got this idea for this story recently. I kinda like the idea of Lydia and Liam together as a couple so I decided to make this story. In this story I'm gonna make Lydia and Liam the same age so it isn't awkward. Anyways, I hope you guys like this story. Like always, please read and review letting me know what you think. Also Hayden and Corey won't exist in this story. I'm not sure if I will include Theo unless he's just there to harass them and cause more chaos yet. If you would like certain other characters in this story that aren't part of the pack or even original characters just send me a review and I will try to incorporate ideas into this. :)**

* * *

 **Character Descriptions For This Story**

 **Scott McCall- 21 years old, Resident Alpha Male of Beacon Hills**

 **Stiles Stilinkski- Best friend of Scott, human of the pack, best friend to Lydia, Liam and Derek. 21 years old.**

 **Derek Hale- 25 years old, very close to the pack by association, mentor to the betas, considers Lydia the alpha female of the group.**

 **Lydia Martin- Girlfriend to Liam Dunbar, 21 years old, Best friend to Stiles, Scott and Derek. Very close and basically alpha female of the group since Allison passed away.**

 **Kira Yukimura- 21 years old. Kitsune, Girlfriend to Scott, best friend of Lydia, Stiles, Derek, Liam and Mason.**

 **Mason- 20 years old. Best friend of Liam Dunbar. Close to the pack by association through Liam Dunbar.**

 **Liam Dunbar- 20 years old, boyfriend to Lydia, future baby daddy to Lydia's baby, and best friend of Mason, beta of Scott McCall.**

* * *

It's been several days that Lydia has gone without getting her period. Not wanting to worry her boyfriend Liam, she decided to visit Mrs. McCall.

"So what seems to be the problem Lydia?" Mrs. McCall inquired as soon as Lydia arrived at his office.

"Well I haven't gotten my period this month and I'm pretty sure I've been keeping up on taking my birth control. So I don't know what's wrong with me." Lydia replied.

"Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary?" Mrs. McCall asked while checking Lydia's vitals.

"I've been unusually tired lately and have gained a little bit of weight." Lydia replied.

Melissa McCall wrote down everything Lydia was telling him on Lydia's chart.

"Well everything seems to be normal health wise." Melissa said while taking out an ultrasound wand. "I need you to lift up your shirt for a moment."

Lydia did as she was told while Ms. McCall moved the ultrasound wand around on her stomach.

"Well Lydia it turns out you're pregnant. You're about a week or so into the pregnancy." Nurse McCall said observing the ultrasound.

"Thanks Mrs. McCall for the checkup. Can we keep this on the down low for now? I want to tell Liam myself." Lydia said.

"Of course miss Martin." Melissa replied smiling at Lydia.

Lydia left Melissa's office and headed home.

As soon as she got home she noticed Liam was still in bed.

Lydia crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Liam.

Liam wrapped his arms around Lydia and breathed in her familiar scent.

"Where did you disappear to earlier babe?" Liam inquired softly.

"Nowhere important." Lydia replied unsure if she wanted to tell Liam the news of her pregnancy yet.

Liam noticed how Lydia's heart skipped a beat. She was fibbing to him.

"It must be important since I heard your heartbeat and know you're lying to me." Liam said giving Lydia a serious look.

"Why do you always do that to me? Can't you just believe what I say without listening to my heartbeat?" Lydia asked annoyed.

"I can't help it, it's just part of me being a werewolf." Liam replied coolly.

"Look Liam the reason why I left the house was because I went to see Nurse McCall. I found out that I'm pregnant." Lydia said not looking Liam in the eye.

"Babe your pregnant? I thought you were on birth control." Liam asked surprised.

"I may have forgotten about it once or twice. You're not mad right?" Lydia replied.

"No of course not babe. I'm happy that you're pregnant with our baby." Liam said hugging Lydia and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm scared to death about this." Lydia confessed.

"You'll be a great mom babe." Liam said.

"You really think so?" Lydia asked worried about their future together as soon-to-be parents.

"Of course. We'll be just fine." Liam replied kissing her tenderly on her forehead.

Lydia just leaned into Liam's touch while he was playing gently with her loose curls.

"Nothing will change, things will be just as great as they are now, ok?" Liam said before touching her stomach.

"Babies are hard work and a lot of responsibility, you're gonna hate being sleep deprived." Lydia replied laughing.

"It doesn't matter we made that baby with love and I'm gonna love that baby just as much as I love you, nothing will change about that. Don't worry I'll take extra shifts at the hospital and so you can take it easy while you're pregnant." Liam suggested thinking out what to do about this current life changing situation.

"Are you sure extra shifts will be enough to support this and the baby. I can always pick up a part time job too to help you out." Lydia said feeling a little stressed.

"Don't stress yourself out, you're supporting a new life in there you know." Liam replied putting his hand on her currently flat stomach.

"I'm not that stressed I just hope we can make ends meet." Lydia said laying back on the bed with Liam pulling her close to his chest.

"We'll be fine I promise. I'll talk to my boss in the morning and let him know what's going on. I'm sure he'll give me a promotion at some point." Liam replied patting Lydia's shoulder.

"Well if you really think he'll do that, I'll trust you and just hope for the best." Lydia said lying next to her boyfriend of 2 years on the bed.

"Good now go back to sleep and I'll go fix you some breakfast, okay?" Liam replied snuggling Lydia for a few more minutes before getting up to head to the kitchen.

Lydia fell back asleep tired from all the talking about the baby.

Liam got up from bed quietly to head into the kitchen.

Seeing his phone on the counter he grabbed it seeing a few missed calls and messages from the Pack.

 **Derek: Hey we have a pack meeting soon, we have lots of things that need to be discussed tonight.**

 **Stiles: Seriously another meeting? Why am I always the last to find out about these things?!**

 **Scott: Stiles, chill! You know I tell you everything there is to know about the pack meetings in case you miss them.**

 **Stiles: I don't care! What's so important that I can't be a detective around here anymore?**

 **Derek: -_-**

 **Scott: ...**

 **Stiles: Guys! Are you still there?**

 **Liam: Hey me and Lydia have some news but I guess we shall wait for the pack meeting tonight to discuss everything. Making Lydia some breakfast. Things are a little crazy on my end.**

 **Stiles: OMG what happened? Did you kill Lydia? Jesus Liam what did you do to her for her to pass out in bed?**

 **Scott: I'm sure Lydia is fine. What's up Liam?**

 **Liam: Like I said things are changing here for the better but let's hope Lydia feels okay tonight to join the pack meeting otherwise I'm staying home to take care of her.**

 **Derek: I'm pretty sure whatever Liam has to say is important and Lydia is okay. She would have texted me otherwise if things were bad. She's probably napping for good reason.**

 **Stiles: All I'm saying is that Lydia better be okay otherwise I will do bad things to you dude.**

 **Lydia: Shut up Stiles! I'm fine! I'm sleeping because I'm tired I went to the doctor and found out some huge news today. Geez Stiles does Malia not give you enough time to entertain you. Seems like she's lacking in the fun department.**

 **Derek: Stiles I think it's best we discuss these things tonight.**

 **Scott: I agree with Derek let's wait until we meet to talk about everything including whatever news Munbar has.**

Liam just scrolls through the rest of the messages fairly quickly before settling on making Lydia some pancakes, eggs, and some toast with her daily coffee fix.

Lydia looks down at her phone then decides to get dressed for the day since they needed to get going after breakfast to the Pack Meeting.

"Lydia, your breakfast is ready hun!" Liam shouted up the stairs of the loft.

"I'm coming in a moment! I just got out of the shower!" Lydia called back before re-entering the room wrapped in a giant towel, strawberry blonde hair sopping wet.

"I'll leave it in the micro for you to grab when you're done getting ready." Liam said before going up the stairs to make sure Lydia was okay.

Just as Lydia drops the towel off her body, Liam enters the room.

"Oops, didn't know you were totally naked, sorry babe." Liam said awkwardly.

"It's okay you can stay if you like, I'll be out shortly anyway." Lydia replied going over to Liam and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I would love to stay but my breakfast is waiting for me downstairs too." Liam said holding Lydia in his lap. "We're gonna be late if we don't leave soon anyway."

"I love you and I'm just happy that you are the daddy of this baby otherwise I don't know what I would do with it honestly." Lydia replied.

"I'm really nervous but excited about this. What do you think the pack is gonna think about this?" Liam inquired smiling at his girlfriend of 2 years.

"I'm sure they'll take the news well. You know how much Derek does for this pack. He'll be happy at least if Stiles and Scott aren't on board with it. I know the timing is kinda weird." Lydia replied to Liam's query.

"Are you kidding? Stiles loves kids, Mason too, Kira will be so excited to be an aunt. Everyone is gonna flip out in the best way possible to this news!" Liam said holding Lydia's hand and kissing it tenderly.

"Well I'll let you choose your outfit otherwise our food is gonna get cold." Liam said kissing Lydia's forehead before putting her down on the bed gently.

"Okay what is for breakfast anyways, I can smell the food less than a mile away?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Pancakes, eggs, toast with guacamole, with your fix of French Vanilla flavored coffee." Liam replied.

"If I haven't told you this I love you even more just for fixing me a whole feast I'm dying of hunger here." Lydia said.

"You are eating for two now." Liam said caressing Lydia's stomach gently.

"I'm surprised you haven't abandoned me yet for breakfast, normally you do that instead of hang out with me up here in the bedroom." Lydia said leaning against Liam.

"I want to spend as much time with my beautiful pregnant girlfriend as much as possible before work tomorrow." Liam replied suddenly hearing the baby's heartbeat.

"I won't be beautiful in a few months when I'm as huge as a whale shark." Lydia said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Banshee, Wolf, and their baby**

 **Summary: What happens when Lydia becomes pregnant with Liam's baby? Extreme AU.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. All the rights go to the owners and creators of the show.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody who is reading this story! I know it's not exactly everybody's cup of tea but I hope that won't deter any of you who secretly love crack pairings like me from continuing this story. Anyways, please read, review and enjoy this next chapter! :D**

Lydia wakes up the next morning feeling super sick.

"Babe, what happened are you okay? Is everything okay with the baby? You look super pale!" Liam asks after seeing his girlfriend rush to the bathroom.

"Ugh, morning sickness sucks!" Lydia complained wiping her mouth with her arm.

"Let's get you cleaned up first before going back to bed." Liam said grabbing Lydia's hair and tying it up for her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lydia asked sweetly.

"Yes all the time and I love you too. Now let's get you all washed up and ready for breakfast, okay?" Liam said leading Lydia to the bathtub in the master suite bedroom of their loft.

As Liam was filling up the garden tub with hot water Lydia slowly undressed, her pale skin looking a little bit more pallid than usual.

"You okay babe? You look super pale right now?" Liam asked concerned.

"I'm okay I just need that bath now." Lydia replied while Liam helped Lydia into the tub slowly.

Liam left Lydia alone in the bathroom to take her bath, while he went downstairs to get breakfast ready for both of them.

As Lydia laid in the tub while the water filled up the tub she grabbed her phone real quick to send Scott a text.

 **Lydia: Hey Scott! I don't think I can come over today to hang out with you and Stiles! I don't feel so well! Just tell Stiles I have the flu, okay? I'll see you guys hopefully tomorrow unless you decide to drop by the loft as usual.**

 **Scott: Hope you feel better Lyds. And whatever it is I hope things get better for you. What was the announcement you wanted to make? We forgot to ask you yesterday after the pack meeting?**

 **Lydia: Well this happened unexpectedly but me and Liam just found out I'm pregnant.**

 **Scott: Really? I can't believe it. Me and Kira have been trying for years it just hasn't happened yet. I'm so happy for you guys. I'm sure everyone else will be happy. I won't tell until you tell the others. It'll be our little secret. :)**

 **Lydia: Thanks Scott! I'll talk to you later I'm gonna go take a bath.**

As Liam was getting breakfast ready for them, the doorbell rang.

Liam ambled off towards the door opening it to see Stiles there.

"Stiles? What do you need?" Liam asked bewildered as to why Stiles showed up at the loft so unexpectedly.

"Nothing, I just got bored at home and wanted to see you and Lydia. You guys didn't even tell us whatever the good news was." Stiles replied nonchalantly.

"Oh well Lydia just found out that she's pregnant. So yeah that was all we were gonna say but got too caught up in the Pack drama of the new threats in town." Liam said telling Stiles the exciting news.

"That's an unexpected surprise. But a great one nonetheless." Stiles replied giving Liam a pat on the back. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked before walking into the kitchen area.

"Uh well I was thinking of doing a full course meal of pancakes, eggs and bacon for us, you're free to raid our fridge for anything else you would like." Liam replied before going back to making pancakes first before starting on the eggs and bacon.

"Suh-weet! I'll just wait on you to finish up then. I didn't eat anything before coming here." Stiles said happily.

"Would you mind going to see if Lydia is upstairs and out of the bath yet?" Liam queried.

"Sure. I'll just knock first before entering though. You know how Lydia gets when you interrupt her personal me time." Stiles said before cracking a smile at Liam.

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't piss her off. She hasn't really gotten mood swings yet, but I know these next 8 months won't be a walk in the park." Liam replied laughing along with Stiles.

"Trust me, I know. Dealing with her on her period is just bad too. I swear the hormones make her go Samurai Jack on someone." Stiles said while heading up the stairs.

"Just let her know that food will be ready soon." Liam called up to Stiles from the downstairs floor of their loft up the stairs.

"Hey Lyds, it's me Stiles. Are you ready yet? Liam said breakfast will be ready soon." Stiles asked knocking on the door and seeing the door was locked.

"Oh yeah, I'm about to come out of the bath. Tell Liam I'll be downstairs soon." Lydia replied while brushing her wet hair in front of the mirror of their en suite bathroom.

"Alright, I guess I'll just go back downstairs." Stiles said before heading down the stairs to the loft once more. "Liam, she's almost done she is just getting dressed now."

"Oh good, food is just about done for all of us. Is Scott or any of the pack coming over or is it just you today?" Liam asked before setting a plate of food by Stiles.

"Maybe Scott later he just texted me like a minute ago saying he wanted to come over with Kira and Derek." Stiles revealed to Liam.

"Sweet, so did they eat or do they want me to cook something for them? I can whip up more breakfast if necessary." Liam asked a little too eagerly.

"No I'm sure they'll eat before they come over." Stiles said not wanting to bother Liam with any more cooking related activities.

"Did you boys miss me or were you having too much fun gossiping?" Lydia asked coming into the kitchen in sweats.

"Huh? I didn't even realize you were in here. You scared us!" Stiles yelled almost falling out of his chair.

"Well none of you went into the room fully as I locked the door. This open door policy you two have with everything is kinda scary especially given the condition I'm in." Lydia said sitting down on a stool in between Liam and Stiles.

"Hey we just want to know if you're alive and not lying dead like a corpse randomly in your room, okay? We care about you and the new addition to the pack." Stiles said.

"Seriously Liam? You already told Stiles? I wanted to be the one who told Stiles about the baby." Lydia replied giving Liam a serious mean mug look.

"Of course! Me and Stiles are buddies, we don't hide anything from each other. Right?" Liam said smiling at Lydia before turning to Stiles.

"Hey don't involve me in your relationship problems dude! I'm happy for you guys, if you need a sitter I'm always available for free." Stiles emphasized the word "free."

Kira, Derek and Scott all arrive an hour later at Liam's loft after eating a nice breakfast at the local diner in Beacon Hills.

"Dude, why did you take all my fries? I paid a lot of money for that platter of bacon cheese goodness!" Scott exclaimed on the way to the door of Liam and Lydia's loft.

"Oh please, like you were gonna eat all that yourself? Probably not." Derek scoffed.

"I totally was! I didn't eat before me and Kira left the house." Scott gawked at Derek like he had a second head.

Derek just guffawed and ambled onto the lawn leading to Liam and Lydia's loft silently.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Banshee, Wolf, and their baby**

 **Summary: What happens when Lydia becomes pregnant with Liam's baby? Extreme AU.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. All the rights go to the owners and creators of the show.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: Hello welcome back! Here is chapter 3 of The Banshee and The Wolf.**

As soon as Derek rang the doorbell, Liam went to go open the door while Stiles and Lydia were finishing up their breakfast.

"Hey guys, come on in! Breakfast is ready if you didn't eat before heading here, just so you know." Liam said with a smile on his face.

"Dude you're amazing! But we already ate on the way over." Derek replied smirking before Scott could come up with a retort.

"Actually we ate at the grill before we came here but thanks for the offer." Kira said smiling and hugging Liam before being led into the kitchen.

"Derek ate most of my food so I'll definitely be joining in on the breakfast eating." Scott groaned taking a seat next to his buddy Stiles in the kitchen on the stools.

"Seriously dude? Why'd you eat all of Scottie's food?' Stiles asked with a mouthful of bacon in his mouth.

"Seriously Stiles? Can't you eat like a civilized human being instead of being a barbarian?" Lydia scoffed rolling her eyes at Stiles.

"I can't help it that your boyfriend is like the best cook in the world! I'm savoring the food, someone's in a bad mood today." Stiles replied to Lydia.

"Stiles, telling Lydia that in her condition is a terrible idea!" Scott rebuked Stiles.

"Wait, Lyds you told someone else besides Stiles that you're pregnant?" Liam asked.

"Of course I told Scott this morning, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore." Lydia replied sighing.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who told somebody then. I couldn't hold it in anyway." Liam said hugging Lydia.

"Congratulations you guys!" Kira said joining in on the hug fest of Lydia and Liam.

"I'm happy we are getting a new addition to the pack, we could use some new blood around here." Derek replied.

"Thanks Derek. We are happy and excited but scared at the same time. I'm scared to death we're gonna mess this kid up with all the supernatural stuff we deal with on a day to day basis." Lydia said putting her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Don't worry Lydia, we'll protect you and your baby. Trust us on that. Anyone who comes to try and hurt the baby will have to deal with the wrath of Scott, Derek and the pack." Stiles replied hugging Lydia as well.

"As much as I love when everyone is hugging me I could use some air. So if you would like to join me on a little walk outside feel free." Lydia said feeling all the love of the pack all around her as they hugged her.

"I'll join you just to make sure you are safe." Scott and Derek both said in unison.

Scott, Derek, Liam and Lydia all took a walk outside while Kira and Stiles stayed talking inside the loft.

Mason showed up later at Liam's loft a little bit after noon time to hang out and play games with his buddy Liam.

After the long walk outside, Derek, Scott and Lydia all went back inside the loft to relax and lay out on the couch while Liam set up the video game console for game play.

Lydia laid out on the love seat while Derek and Scott were playing some games with Mason and Liam in the living room.

"Wow that walk must have exhausted Lydia, she's dead asleep on the couch." Liam said looking back to where his girlfriend was on the couch.

"She needs all the rest she can get before the baby arrives. So let's take her up to her room." Derek suggested.

"You have a point, you can place her on our bed upstairs in the en suite bedroom. If you guys want you can sleep over too, that way Lyds isn't alone tonight when I go work my double shift at the hospital." Liam said.

"Trust me we aren't going anywhere. Not with the Desert Wolf, Deucalion and the Alpha packs on the loose." Derek said while picking up Lydia and taking her up to the room.

"I'm gonna go back to my house and get some stuff for all of us. You guys just stay put here." Stiles said grabbing his keys off the counter before leaving the loft for his house.

As Stiles left, Kira stayed put in Lydia's room while the guys were all trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements in the loft.

As Stiles arrived at his house, Malia greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey babe. How was the stay at Lydia's?" Malia asked nicely.

"It was fine, but I'm sleeping over for tonight, did you wanna come over with me?" Stiles replied grabbing a duffel bag from his bedroom and filling it with the basic necessities for a sleepover.

"Sure. I'll go get some things and we can head over together. Is there a particular reason you guys are all staying over at Lydia and Liam's tonight?" Malia asked not being informed about Lydia's current situation.

"Oh well Liam thought it was a good idea for us to stay over tonight to watch over Lydia while he's on his double shift. Plus it's been forever since all of us stayed at the loft like a big happy pack family." Stiles replied, not sure if he wanted to inform Malia about Lydia being pregnant.

"You're right. It has been a long time. We haven't done a sleepover since Christmas last year." Malia said while grabbing an outfit to change into.

"Malia there's something the pack hasn't told you yet. It's the real reason we are all staying at Liam's tonight." Stiles said hesitantly unsure if he should just tell Malia the truth or not.

"Well what is it?" Malia asked bluntly.

"Lydia is pregnant." Stiles replied.

"Oh." Malia said. "You mean like with Liam's baby?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not. I mean we just found out fairly recently." Stiles replied.

"Well good for them. They need something good in their life." Malia said happy for Lydia and Liam.

"I'm glad you're happy. I know you and Liam kinda used to like each other so I wasn't sure how to tell you." Stiles replied hugging his girlfriend.

"Well I'm glad they found each other. After what happened with Allison she needs a good guy like Liam to take care of her." Malia said hugging her boyfriend until he let go to continue packing for the night's activities.

"I agree. I'm glad the Pack stayed together through everything that we have gone through. It's made us a closer family unit in that sense." Stiles said grabbing some boxers for himself.

As they finished packing up Malia received a text from Derek asking if she was coming over. She quickly replied that she was and then they headed back over to Liam and Lydia's loft for the night.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3!**

 **Author's Note: Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Any positive and constructive criticism to improve the story is welcome. Thank you for taking the time out from your day to read this story! :) Love you all fellow fans of Teen Wolf!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Banshee And The Wolf**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Banshee & The Wolf! As always, enjoy the story and review if you would like too. I'm not gonna be mad if you don't, but it'd be nice if you guys would review at least the ones that have fave'd and followed this. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **At Liam and Lydia's place...**

After figuring out all the sleeping arrangements Derek decided to room with Scott and Stiles, while the girls stay in Lydia's room on the blowout mattress. Liam decided to take the couch for the night so the girls could have their privacy and girl bonding time in his room with Lydia.

As Liam and Mason cleared up the mess in the kitchen and in the living room Derek came back around in his PJ's.

"Are you okay Derek? You seem kinda nervous or anxious about something." Liam asked curiously.

"I'm just a little worried about the Pack's safety with all the supernatural threats in town. That's all." Derek replied sighing.

"I know I'm a little scared too. But we always get through everything together as a unit. We'll figure all this stuff out." Liam said to Derek.

"That's true. I just don't want Lydia and the new addition to the pack to stir up trouble among other packs. Since this baby will be part wolf and banshee, other packs may want to hurt her or the baby." Derek replied.

"We are all together tonight, I think if any trouble is to come, we'll deal with it accordingly." Mason said believing in the strength the pack all displays as a whole.

"You're right, let's all just get settled completely and head off to bed, I'm beat." Liam replied after a long day full of Pack activities. "Well goodnight Derek and Mason. I'm just gonna take the couch tonight, you guys can all hang out in the room with the girls if you want. But I'm ready for bed." Liam said yawning and stretching his arms out before plopping down on the couch under the covers of his blankets and pillows.

"You sure you want to take the couch Liam, we can move from your room elsewhere. I don't feel like we should take your bed." Mason pointed out feeling bad that Liam was gonna sleep on the sofa.

"I'm fine right here. I told you, you guys can go sleep on my bed, I don't mind. This is much more comfier than that lumpy mattress that's supposed to be my bed. Lydia has the better mattress anyway." Liam said making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Okay if you insist." Mason replied sighing at Liam's insistence that he and Derek take his bedroom for the night.

"Don't feel bad. You guys are like family, now please let's just go to bed already. Today was a long day." Liam said stretching his arms out and shifting his pillows to a better position on the couch for maximum comfort.

Derek and Mason went to the room where Scott and Stiles were for the night to head to bed.

Derek goes to the guest room Liam assigned him and grabs some of his toiletries so he could go to the bathroom to shower.

As soon as Derek opened the door Lydia stepped out.

"Oh hey Derek, sorry I just got out of the bathroom so the mirrors are a little smoggy." Lydia said quietly as she walked past him slowly and headed to the bedroom she and Liam share together.

"That's fine, goodnight Lydia." Derek replied smiling at her gently as she went to her room for the night.

"Goodnight Der." Lydia said glancing at Derek before closing the door to her room.

Derek closed the door to the bathroom and put his toiletries down on the bathroom counter. Slowly undressing himself, he stared at his reflection in the mirror zoning out from the world.

As Derek showered, he relished in the feeling of the hot water running down his naked back. Derek felt the tension in his back muscles disappear as he rubbed soap all over his body.

Listening to all the calming heartbeats in the loft put him at ease.

As he exited the shower, he grabbed his underwear and boxer and slipped them on after towel drying his body off. Grabbing his t-shirt he threw it on over his head and pulled it down over his toned abs after applying his aftershave and deodorant before exiting the bathroom.

As he left the bathroom he ran into Mason on the way out.

 **Later on that same night...**

As the girls all finished changing into their PJ's, they decided to quietly watch TV, while the boys all fell asleep in their respective rooms.

Derek decided to go for a run needing to clear his mind. Fully shifting into his wolf form, he ran deep into the woods feeling the night breeze through his fur.

As Derek kept running, he sensed another presence in the woods.

He turned around only to find Lydia in full neon colored PJ's just standing there.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep." Lydia said walking up next to Derek who was admiring the moon.

Derek let Lydia sit next to him quietly, listening in for the baby's heartbeat hearing it sound steady, his inner wolf instantly relaxing.

As they head back to the loft quietly they hear a noise in the woods not far from where they are at.

Derek instantly alerted to the new presence in the woods stands his ground to protect Lydia at all costs.

Lydia pets Derek between the ears gently, hoping it's not a hunter.

Derek goes to look around making sure Lydia was well concealed in the woods before heading off towards where the sound was at.

As Derek searches the woods for the intruder he noticed someone else in the woods that wasn't a hunter. He sees Liam and instantly feels relieved it isn't a hunter.

"What the hell Liam?" Lydia asked just as Derek shifted back to his human form. "We thought you were a hunter out here to kill us!" She yelled annoyed.

Derek just grabbed his clothes quickly to change into while Liam and Lydia talked.

"Sorry I came out for a jog, I couldn't sleep plus I was wondering where you wondered off too. I didn't find you in the room." Liam said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Derek and I were scared shitless when we heard you walking around." Lydia replied before hugging Liam.

As soon as Derek finished putting his clothes back on, he said, "Next time you can give us a warning before scaring us half to death."

"Sorry I just thought it was a nice night to clear my head." Liam said sighing and rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Let's get back to the loft before we actually run into any real threats." Derek replied leading Lydia and Liam back to the entrance of the loft.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4!**

 **Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of this story! Please review and let me know if you like this story or not! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Banshee And The Wolf**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Banshee and The Wolf. Read review enjoy and let me know what you think at the end. OK, thank you for letting me rant. Anyways on with the story! :)**

 **The next morning at the Dunbar Loft...**

"Babe, I have something I want to ask you before everyone else wakes up." Liam whispered getting in bed next to Lydia.

"Can it wait, I'm exhausted." Lydia mumbled.

"No, it's really important." Liam pleaded.

"Fine, make it quick. I know Kira and Malia will be up soon anyway." Lydia said opening her eyes fully.

"Lydia Martin, I love you more than words can explain and you having my baby proves that. I would like to ask if you Lydia Marie Martin, will be my future wife?" Liam asked Lydia getting down on one knee before her leaving her speechless.

"Liam, I do love you but I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage yet. We just started living together. I kinda like how things are now without strings attached." Lydia replied not knowing what to say.

"I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes. It's a maybe, okay?" Lydia said smiling at Liam while Kira and Malia pretended to be asleep overhearing every word that just happened.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world. Thank you." Liam said smiling at his pregnant girlfriend. "I already had your mom's blessing, she thinks it's about time we get serious anyway." He added laughing at the end of that statement.

Malia and Kira continue pretending to be asleep trying hard not to smile.

"If you're pretending your asleep you can stop I know you're awake by the way." Liam said to Kira and Malia on their floor.

"Damn it, we wanted to hear everything without making it look like we were eavesdropping. Congrats by the way Lyds." Malia replied happy for Lydia while Kira couldn't stop admiring Lydia's fancy diamond ring.

"Thanks you guys. Let's keep this a secret until everyone else wakes up. I want to tell them all together." Lydia added grabbing Liam's hand and squeezing it.

"Agreed, who wants breakfast? Cuz man I'm starving." Liam chimed in holding Lydia's hand still.

"We all do. But let's allow Derek, Stiles and Scott some more time to sleep. Issac should be up soon and coming over too." Malia mentioned.

"Shit I forgot he was coming down today to see us. Guess I'll have to do more cooking, Kira can you Malia go to the store and get more food for us? Here's some change." Liam asked before grabbing his wallet to hand them the money.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Derek said dropping a hundred dollar bill in Malia's hand.

"When did you wake up?" Liam asked shocked and confused.

"A few minutes ago. And congrats by the way. Lydia you'll be a beautiful bride."

"Seriously did you all eavesdrop on our private moment?" Lydia asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Yes." Scott and Stiles all said piling up into the small room.

"Dude! You could have said no and pretended just for them. Sorry we all know already. Wolf hearing. Sour wolf was the one who told us. He woke up before us." Stiles interjected.

"Where the heck is Mason, I'm sure he'd be the real first person I told anyway?" Liam asked looking around for Mason.

"I'm right here, what just happened?" Mason asked walking in. "Why is everyone looking so happy? Who threw a party without me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, I asked Lydia if she would marry me." Liam announced.

"Oh well congrats I'm so happy for you two." Mason said before giving Lydia and Liam a hug.

"Thanks Mace." Lydia said smiling.

"Anyways now that we all know about your pending marriage, are we gonna go eat? I'm seriously so starving." Liam asked still holding Lydia close to him.

"I'll cook breakfast for us. You and Lydia can stay in bed if you'd like. We know you didn't get to sleep together in the same bed last night." Derek replied.

"You'd really do that? Thanks Der. You guys are seriously the best." Liam said. "I guess we can stay in bed longer then." He whispered in Lydia's ear.

Lydia smiled at Liam and gave him a kiss.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds in here. Everyone let's scatter and get our assigned tasks done." Stiles said taking Malia by the hand and going to the store with her and Kira.

Derek, Mason, and Scott all went downstairs to prepare breakfast while Lydia and Liam had private time alone to spend with each other.

"So what would you like to do babe? It's up to you if you want to do anything else besides lay here?" Liam asked.

"I don't know I just want to enjoy this time cuddling I guess. I'm still tired." Lydia replied laying next to Liam and cuddling close to her fiancee.

"I agree, I'm beat too babe." Liam said rubbing his girlfriend's shoulders lightly.

"That feels nice." Lydia said smiling at Liam. "Thank you for the shoulder rub. I feel sore all over. Must have slept weird." She added.

"Well Kira and Malia were in the same bed as you and this is only meant for two people so yeah probably." Liam said looking Lydia in the eyes.

"Hey guys breakfast is served if you wanna eat now." Mason said from outside their room.

"Ok we're coming." Liam replied to his best buddy.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5!**

 **Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know in reviews. If you have any suggestions on relationship pairings you would like to see comment and I will try to see how I can make it work into my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Banshee And The Wolf**

 **Chapter 6**

 **At Liam's house the very next day...**

"I get that you guys don't have work but don't you have anything better to do with your time than baby me to death?" Lydia asked grumbling.

"No, Liam put us on strict orders to escort you places if you want to go out and shop." Stiles replied while Derek just nodded.

"That's nice of you guys but I am perfectly capable of going to the stores for baby stuff on my own." Lydia pointed out.

"We just want to help you. We don't even know what the inside of a baby's R Us even looks like. Come on, just let us accompany you. We promise not to judge anything you like." Stiles practically begged his best friend.

"Fine, you guys can both come with me but only because Liam commanded you to do so. I don't need you hindering picking out cribs and whatnot." Lydia huffed.

"Lyds, you are the best person in the whole wide world." Stiles said before hugging his best friend and kissing her on the cheek.

"I know that. I gotta go get ready so you boys can go play games on our living room tv or something okay." Lydia suggested.

Stiles smiled and grabbed Liam's PS4 remote controller to play Call Of Duty with Derek.

Derek sat next to Stiles to play the game with his buddy.

"So you haven't said much about the baby since the other day, do you think it's a boy or girl?" Stiles asked jerking his hands a little with the controller rapidly.

"I don't know. Really haven't thought much about it since it's so early. But I think it may be a girl. I just have a weird feeling about it." Derek explained to Stiles.

"Really? Why's that?" Stiles asked the raven haired man.

"I don't know I just get these strange "vibes" sometimes like hunches and they come out right." Derek said.

"Maybe you're secretly psychic." Stiles retorted, in a joking manner.

"Dude, you just made me lose by asking that question!" Derek groaned.

"It's called the art of distraction though." Stiles practically huffed at the accusation of him distracting Derek.

"Whatever man. You straight up suck ABC." Derek replied putting the control down and going to the bathroom.

"Really you're gonna go cry to Lydia about it now?" Stiles teased more making Derek more annoyed.

Derek rolled his eyes at his friend's wild antics.

"I'm officially done." Lydia announced coming downstairs in a fancy set of sweats with make up and hair already done. "Are we leaving? Where did Derek go?" She asked curiously.

"To the bathroom I think." Stiles replied.

"Did something happen while I was getting ready? You sound slightly upset." Lydia asked.

"I just teased Derek he walked away now I think he may hate my guts even more." Stiles replied sighing.

"If Derek is anything he's just annoyed, he doesn't like when people talk down to him." Lydia vouched for Derek. "I won't say apologize yet but do it before the day's over."

"You're kidding right? That man is like a stone wall he won't accept an apology from the likes of me." Stiles huffed slightly.

"Well you'll never know until you try." Lydia said before heading out the door with Derek and Stiles finally in tow as they drove up to the Babies R Us store.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this snippet of an update I have writer's block a bit and can't think much. I'm sorry if you expected more. But hey an update is an update no matter how long it is, AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?**


End file.
